Stupid Boat
by Gohan Hug
Summary: G. Korman's 'Island' What happened on that little raft vacation that J.J. Lane and Lyssa Greenfield took? No romance


Stupid Boat  
(GH's Version of what happened on LYssa and J.J.'s little raft vacation)  
  
Lyssa's P.O.V.   
  
Darnit. I'm stuck with that preppie J.J. Lane, I'm gonna slap him if he doesn't shut up. We're on a raft floating in the middle of the Pacific Ocean, my brother and the other kids are probably dead, and like I said I'M STUCK WITH CITY BOY LANE OVER THERE!!!!!!!  
  
I can see the wide open ocean all around me, the water is so amazingly clear, sometimes I swear I can see one hundred feet down. We passed some dolphins, but they sawm right by. Just like everything else in my life.   
  
The middle of the ocean is actually a peaceful place, there's no pullution, the amphibians run...uh...swim free, and I'm getting a killer tan. Lane looks like a tamamto. I suppose that's how I look too, The raft didn't come with a visor. We have rationed ourselves to only eat one meal per day and three cups of water. I'm just wasting away, it's like the diet from Hadies. I wanted to lose a few pounds, but this is insane.   
  
I would really like some frosted flakes...crispy, crunchy, and sweet, the perfect breakfast. J.J.'s Rolex stopped so we have no idea what time it is, beleive it or not, I'm beginning to be able to read the Sun. Like when it's just above the horizon, it's Dawn, about 6:00am, when it sets, it's dusk, about 9:00pm. It's actually pretty easy when you're forced to watch it for Entertainment.  
  
We did have a deck of cards. Me and Lane would play blackjack, poker, and go fish. We would bet with random objects we could find. I beat him at a new game, "War", and he threw the cards over the the sides into the water! Can you believe the nerve of him?! I hope that scratch leaves a nice scar!  
  
How did this happen you ask? It's all a blur.  
  
I remember being stuck with cleaning out the engine rooms, keeping the furnaces ventalated, but Lane had to screw everything up by putting up the stupid sails...or whatever he did. What an idiot. Next thing I knew, I was stuck on a boat that was torched in flames, Will had dropped off the face of the Earth, and I was the only one on the boat. Or so I thought.  
  
I tried putting out the fire with random objects, but it was just too strong! Who knew who was trapped in there! Before I could think of who was left, I was bowled over by a black figure.   
  
"AHHHHHH!!!!!!!" I screamed, giving the man a swift punch in the groin.   
  
"Shit!" Came the reply.  
  
"OH I'm so sorry!" I said sincerely, thinking maybe it Was Ian or Luke. Then I saw it, the sunglasses, the Bleach blonde hair, all covered with soot. "Oh, it's just you. Well that's fine then."  
  
"Uuuurghh..." Was the only sound he made for the next few seconds. I walked around, ignoring the flames that were dancing awfully close to my feet and ankles. Lane was dodging them like they were deadly. Okay, maybe they were. I thought it was just me the first time, but the second time I knew something was wrong. The boat was collapsing from under our feet! I could hear snaps and crackles coming from under us. J.J. grabbed my arm, it was so dark and smoky we could have easily lost eachother.   
  
"How are we going to get off this oversized canoe?!" I wondered out loud, not expecting to hear a response.  
  
"Life raft" J.J. said Grinning, clutching one hand aound his middle. "Found it in the Captain's room."  
  
Okay, looking back on it, I guess Lane was useful for something. I snatched the small yellow plastic object that had another huge bag on it, first aid I supposed.  
  
"Jump!" I yelled at him. It was hard to hear eachother over the blaze.  
  
"WHAT?!" Oh, he heared me just fine.  
  
"Jump, it'll save us both!"   
  
"No! This is madness!"   
  
"Oh just go!" Getting fed up, I pushed him over the edge of the boat, hey, I had to get him down somehow!  
  
I pulled the string that would inflate the raft and threw it into the sky, it erupted in midair. Instantly my vision was filled with yellow, as I accidentally threw the liferaft on Lane, who got conked over the head with the bag of necessities. That was gonna leave a mark.   
  
"WATCH WHAT YOU'RE THROWING DOWN HERE, YOU JUST BEAMED ME WITH THE WATER KEG!!!" A voice from below shrieked.  
  
"THEN MOVE!"  
  
I swear, he was as bad a Will. I hope he's not dead. I'm sure he probably found Ian, that kid's as smart as a frikkin Genius. And Charla, I'm not worried about Charla. that girl can swim like a bat out of Hell. There's not doubt in my mind that she will survive. I'm just worried about poor Ian, the kid's smart, but just not in shape. I hope they're all okay.   
  
I felt heat at my back, now or never. I jumped just to the side of the raft and J.J. helped me up, he had a thin trickle of blood running down his face, he didn't know so I wasn't going to say anything. Maybe I shouldn't have whacked him with that thing...oh well. I was so tired, I could't even keep my eyes open any longer...but we had to get out of the range of the suction. Ian told me that when a large object goes down in the water, it'll pull a lot of stuff down with it. We both paddled our way a few hundred feet back from the boat and just watched it burn.   
  
That's how I got here. I won't admitt to myself that they may be dead, I won't do it. They were all fighters in one way or another. Er....yeah. In a wierd way, we're all going to survive this. I KNOW it. It's been a week since the Wreck, our food supplies are runnin low. I don't know if we can hold out much lo- what J.J?  
  
Land?  
  
An Island?!  
  
In the middle of the Pacific?!  
  
Hey, I ain't complaing!!!  
  
We're about 20 miles away from it...The water's getting shalower I think.   
  
We'll have to survive on this Island, hunt for food and build our own shelters, and maybe, someday, we'll find the others. The only bad thing is being stuck here with Lane.   
  
As we near the really shallow waters, Lane jumps off and helps tug the raft there. I think this is the frist real work he's done in...well...ever. He laughs a little, I notice we're surronded by coral. I jump out and help carry the raft. Maybe we will make it through this. If we can find food, water, other stuff like that, we'll be fine. Maybe we'll find the others, and maybe...  
  
I'll actually become J.J. Lane's friend. 


End file.
